Day 5: Night Love
by Chazz's-girl13
Summary: Liechtenstein visits Latvia on Halloween and watches a movie with him. When the power goes out will Latvia tell Liechtenstein how he feels?


I know this isn't a yaoi pairing but it was requested by a friend of mine so I will be using it in the series. Hope you all like it! Still taking requests just leave a reply in the reviews!

The three Baltic brothers where sitting in their living room watching a Halloween movie special when there was a knock on their door, Estonia looked at his brother Latvia.

"That must be another group of trick-or-treaters, Latvia go answer the door"

Latvia looked around for Lithuania.

"Why can't Lithuania do it?"

Estonia grabbed the bowl of candy and placed it in Latvia's hands and pushed him to the door.

"Because he's staying over at Poland's house remember."

Latvia groaned and walked over to the door and opened it and was greeted by a glaring Liechtenstein and a giggling Switzerland. Latvia almost dropped the bowl of candy right there.

"U-um are you two all right?"

Liechtenstein growled and glared harder at the poor Baltic brother.

"Do I look alright to you?"

Latvia blinked when he recognized that voice as Switzerland's. He turned to the person dressed as  
Switzerland and was greeted by a huge hug.

"Hehe since its Halloween I convinced brother to trade outfits with me!"

Latvia laughed when he realized it was just Switzerland and Liechtenstein in each other's clothes.

He invited both of them in and went to sit back down on the couch. Liechtenstein went and sat next to him but Switzerland stayed by the doorway.

"I am not staying in this outfit. I'm going home and changing."

As he walked out the door his sister yelled to him.

"Tell Japan I said hi!"

Switzerland was out the door before anyone could see his blush. Latvia and Estonia looked at Liechtenstein.

"Why do you want him to say hi to Japan?"

Liechtenstein just giggled, she wasn't about to tell them her brother has been dating the Japanese nation for a while now.

The two brothers just stared at each other and shrugged. Estonia grabbed the remote and started the movie again. Liechtenstein leaned close to Latvia making him blush.

"What are you guys watching?"

"U-um p-paranormal activity."

Liechtenstein smiled and scooted closer to Latvia to watch the movie.

~~~A Few Minutes Later~~~

The three were halfway through the movie and so far they have lost three bowls of popcorn from being scared, two people (Estonia and Latvia) almost chocking on their soda and a few heart attacks from the door being knocked by trick-or-treaters.

Liechtenstein was really scared by the movie that at one part that really scared her she clung to Latvia and ended up sitting on his lap. Estonia shivered and looked at his brother and Liechtenstein.

"M-maybe we s-should call it a night."

The two almost yelled for him to turn it off. Estonia turned the TV off and grabbed a phone.

"Maybe we should call your brother huh Liechtenstein."

Liechtenstein nodded as Estonia called. Suddenly all the light went out and Liechtenstein clung to Latvia. Estonia tried to turn on the light but it wouldn't turn on.

"It looks like the power is out, I'm going to go downstairs and check the fuse box."

There was some fumbling around before Estonia found two flashlights and gave one to Latvia. Estonia walked over to the door that lead to the basement and went down stairs to try and fix the power. Latvia leads Liechtenstein over to the couch and sits her down before covering her with a blanket to keep her warm.

"I'm going to get a drink from the kitchen okay."

Latvia was about to leave when he felt Liechtenstein grab his arm.

"Please don't go!"

Latvia could see by the flashlight that she was almost crying. What many people know is that Liechtenstein is scared of the dark so with the power out and the movie they just watched she was terrified. Latvia took her hand and sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap.

"Okay I'll stay here with you."

Liechtenstein lightly blushed and snuggled closer to him. Latvia blushed and placed an arm around her waist.

"H-hey Liechtenstein."

Liechtenstein looked up at Latvia.

"Hm?"

Latvia blushed harder and looked at her. He knew he was too nervous to speak so he did the next best thing.

He leaned down and gave her a small kiss.

Liechtenstein blushed as she felt Latvia kiss her. When he pulled away her turned his head so she couldn't see his face.

"I-I really like you Liechtenstein"

Liechtenstein's eyes widened when she heard him say that. Latvia looked at her face and thought she didn't feel the same. He tried to stand up but was tackled back on to the couch and felt a pair of lips on his. He looked up to see Liechtenstein kissing him. She pulled back and gave him a smile.

"I really like you too Latvia."

Latvia smile and pulled her back into a kiss.

Neither noticed that the lights came on or that Estonia walked back in grumbling about the old fuse box.

"Okay I got it to work so let's call Switzerland to…"

His sentence trailed off when he saw his younger brother kissing Liechtenstein he smiled and walked away to use the phone in the kitchen. He dialed Switzerland's number and got an answer on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Switzerland. Its Estonia, Liechtenstein is gonna stay over at our house if that's okay."

"Yeah sure, I'll get her tomorrow night."

"Night."

Estonia walked back into the living room to see Latvia and Liechtenstein sleeping on the couch. He walked over and laid a blanket over them before leaving and turning out the light, reminding himself to wake those two up before Switzerland comes and goes trigger happy from seeing Latvia sleeping with his sister.


End file.
